soyugeliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Capitani
Marcus Capitani is a student at Natsuohime High, attending from the years of 2007-2009. He is involved in the events surrounding the substance that facilitated trans-world travel to Soyugelia. Description Marcus stands at 6' 2", with shaggy black hair and piercing gray eyes. His Italian/American heritage leaves him pale, with a hint of olive tone to his skin. His eyes are almost always shadowed by deep circles, due to a chronic case of insomnia, mixed with draining nightmares. He is lean, muscled from practice at boxing, with arms toned and more heavily muscled than the rest of his body, owing to his love of archery. His features are generally agreed to be handsome, augmented by a certain personal magnetism and intensity of bearing. History Marcus was born in Florence, Italy on October 18th, 1990 to Vittorio and Carla Capitani. However, the family moved to Gattin, Colorado in early 1993, remaining there until 2006. With his father employed as a surgeon at the town's hospital, and his mother as an anesthesiologist at the same, Marcus' family adjusted quickly to the move. During the years of 2005 and 2006, Marcus gained a quick reputation as a skirt-chaser and serial womanizer among his peer group at Gattin High School. However, his personality underwent a massive change after his accidental emotional contribution to the suicide of Katherine Wilson. Shocked and deeply remorseful at the events that transpired, Marcus spent the years of 2007, 2008, and the early half of 2009 refusing to participate in any romantic entanglements. His personal guilt over the suicide of Katie deprives Marcus of sleep up to this day, his nights wracked by horrific nightmares. Seeking treatment, Marcus attempted to have a psychologist aid him in recovery, but was ultimately unable to forgive himself and stopped trying to fix what he judged was his just punishment. Deciding that Gattin held too many painful memories, and wishing to reinvent himself as a better person, Marcus decided to move out of the country. Remembering a trip taken with his father to Japan years previous, he decided to make the country his new home. Marcus enrolled in Natsuohime High in the spring of 2007, attempting to start over as a more responsible individual. Events of Fallen Marcus was assigned by the administration of Natsuohime High to keep an eye on the occupants of East Dorm, under the hope that the presence of a responsible older student would be able to curtail the events that led to two students being impregnated, and several others mysteriously assaulted. However, the day after he was introduced to the residents of East, a Reaper crossed to Earth, triggering a simultaneous response among nearly everyone in the room. Fearing for their safety, Marcus refused to be placated until the situation was explained fully. This eventually led to his inclusion in the small group of students aware of Soyugelia, his reluctance at the involvement of the others waning as he realized the threat the Reapers posed to innocent and unaware people. During this time, Marcus was part of several rescue missions, retrieving kidnapped students from the cave under the Oasis lake. As well, he broke his two-and-a-half year streak of romantic detachment to begin dating Oshiro Chie after an incident involving Sashimura Reiko and Sohou Mitsuki. As well, during this time, Marcus struck up a close friendship with Devraj Akunyili. However, the actions of the Hidden Reaper put an end to Marcus' burgeoning relationship, its practice of shapeshifting into others and seducing their paramours in order to kidnap them to Soyugelia having distanced Chie. It was only during the summer trip that Marcus was made aware that both he and Chie had been seduced by the Hidden, wearing the other's form. During that week, Chie worked to distance herself from Marcus, affecting a cold and uncaring demeanor. Due to the abrupt end of communication, and the quick starting of a relationship between Chie and Seris Vanclerk, Marcus was left with the belief that he had been cheated on, one that would later prove to be false. Following these events, Marcus flung himself into each rescue, his desire to protect the kidnapped victims twisting into a hatred of the Reapers, each successive innocent victim feeding his desire to kill what he perceived to be inhuman monsters. It was during this time that the Forgotten Reaper used a female victim as a shield, knowing of Marcus' unwillingness to risk the life of an innocent, especially a woman, to severely injure him. Due to his injuries, and the speed necessitated, Marcus was not part of the group that killed the Hidden and witness the rebirth of the Masked Reaper. Despite his satisfaction at its death, his lack of involvement left Marcus feeling deprived of closure in the matter of his own rape by fraud by the creature. In the months following the Hidden's death, Marcus spiraled slowly into a deep depressive state. His best friend Devraj's affair with Chie only feeding his sense of disconnection and isolation from the others in the group. This continued through his short-lived relationship with Wakahisa Ai, though the two parted on amicable terms and Marcus would continue to consider her a close friend, despite their failed romantic entanglement. During one rescue attempt, Marcus was transferred into the body of Ffaron, resident of Flist. Ffaron's enmity with Dante led to Marcus being badly beaten while in Ffaron's body. However, Ffina, Fferis and Serina arrived to rescue their "friend" and Marcus managed to escape his body. Unfortunately, he returned to the Oasis, where he saw Seris and Chie together and promptly departed after his explanation of what had happened was met with general apathy. Combined with several other incidents, Marcus felt this was the final insult, already having been pushed away by most of his other friends. For a brief time he deeply considered leaving Natsuohime, and Japan. However, a brief conversation with his father convinced Marcus to stay, as he knew he couldn't live with himself if he abandoned the others. Despite this disconnect from his friends, Marcus continued to help with every kidnapping that occurred. Matters began to change on his nineteenth birthday, when Marcus' yearly ritual of praying all day for the soul of Katie came to the attention of Chie, whom he had invited over for dinner that evening. Though they parted amicably, Marcus' interest in her was rekindled, and he invited Chie to return on her birthday (10 days after his own) for another meal. The two spent that night and the next morning together, their mutual attraction solidifying Marcus' desire to rekindle their relationship. At the Halloween Dance, and several days following it, Marcus and Chie grew closer. That following week when Chie ended her relationship with Seris, she and Marcus shared an intimate evening, though they decided not to immediately resume a full relationship. Relationships '''Sashimura Reiko - '''Marcus and Reiko bonded starting from his first day at East Dorm. As time has passed, Marcus has grown to view her as a little sister in some ways, proud and exasperated by equal measure at her fiercely independent nature. Despite occasional conflicts and disagreements, Marcus remains fiercely protective of Reiko, and values her above nearly everyone else in the group. '''Wakahisa Ai - '''Following his break-up with Chie, Marcus struck up a friendship with Diane Chase, and therefore Ai. Her fiery nature and cheerful disposition endeared him to her, and they struck up a casual romantic relationship that lasted for about a month. It ended a day or two after Marcus' birthday, Ai believing (correctly) that Marcus was not yet over Chie. Despite the abrupt end of their relationship, the two maintain a friendship, thinking of each other as fond friends. '''Oshiro Chie - '''Despite the quick and devastatingly painful end to their relationship, Marcus retains a very deep affection for Chie. As of recent events, they have resumed a kind of romantic involvement, though are not officially dating. As of Sayomi's disappearance, Chie has, at least temporarily, started living in Marcus' apartment. '''Devraj Akunyili - '''Originally bonding on their mutual knowledge of Italian, Devraj and Marcus became fast friends, to the point that they would regularly commiserate over the nature of their respective love lives and offer each other advice. Unfortunately, Devraj's affair with Chie, following Marcus confiding his feelings about her to his friend, has effectively killed any possibility of continuing their friendship. Personality Marcus is wracked with guilt, for past sins and current failures alike. He tends to take responsibility to an unreasonable degree with all aspects of his life, considering it his duty to take care of all the people he knows well. When he inevitably can't be everywhere at once, or take on every burden possible, Marcus blames himself, thinking that it's his fault for being insufficient for the task. In spite of, or perhaps because of, this tendency, Marcus is fiercely loyal. For the people he feels deserve it, Marcus will go to the ends of the Earth. Marcus lives his life based on a code of behavior and standards instilled in him by his father, Vittorio. It emphasizes tenacity, loyalty, respect for those who deserve it, and protecting the innocent from those who would harm them. He has taken the Capitani family motto "Keep your head down and inch towards the daylight" to heart, and attempts to live by its teachings. Category:Characters